The present invention relates to scales and weighing devices, and more particularly to a reversible housing for a weighing indicator, a weighing indicator, and a bench scale having a weighing indicator with such a housing.
Bench scales are known in the art and typically have three basic components, namely a weighing indicator terminal, an indicator attachment and a platform. Due to differences in application, scale placement and usage, the indicator attachment must change which causes the indicator cabling locations to differ. This creates a problem for users who must purchase different indicator attachments depending on the application, scale placement or usage.